Put in His Place
by GeniaTheParadox
Summary: In which Kurt puts Sebastian in his place.


This random little scene came to me in the early hours of the morning when I was trying to sleep. I actually made myself laugh out loud. In the middle of the night. I had to get up and turn a light on so I could write this all down just so I wouldn't forget it. I'm a strange person.

Anyway, in case you were wondering, I do not like Sebastian. But I also kind of do. Because Grant Gustin is pretty, and Sebastian such a shameless, slutty flirt that I just can't help but be a little fond of him. But in this fic, as the title suggests, he's being put in his place.

So yeah. Reviews would be just peachy, thanks.

And I don't own Glee. That goes without saying.

* * *

><p><strong>Put in His Place<strong>

Kurt and Blaine had gone to The Lima Bean with Rachel and Finn, discussing the success of their production of _West Side Story_ – although Finn was mainly there because he heard that the hot chocolate with whipped cream was really good here. Kurt glanced over at the counter and suddenly his face fell.

"Oh God..."

"What?" Rachel asked. "What is it?"

Kurt frowned. "Sebastian is here."

Blaine blushed a little bit, but Rachel and Finn looked confused.

"Who's Sebastian?" Finn asked, eating the whipped cream off his hot chocolate.

Blaine looked cautiously at his boyfriend. "He's a new Warbler. When I went to visit Dalton to invite the guys to opening night he was there, and he said he wanted to get to know me because all the Warblers always talk about me. So we came here and had coffee, and he was coming on kind of strong so I told him that I have a boyfriend, and his exact words were... _it doesn't bother me if it doesn't bother you._"

"Wow..." said Rachel, as she and her boyfriend raised their eyebrows.

"Yeah," Kurt said bitterly. "And then he continued to flirt with Blaine, even after _I _showed up and was sitting _right to him_. I think it goes without saying that I hate that guy twice as much a Hitler and I want to kick him in the crotch every time I see him... oh, _great_, he's coming over here..."

Sebastian Smythe sauntered over to their table, his eyes on Blaine and no one else.

"Hey, Blaine," he said with a flirtatious smile, before he looked smugly at Kurt. "Hey, Kurt."

"Sebastian," Kurt said with a forced pleasant smile.

"Care to introduce me to your friends?" Sebastian said to Blaine, ignoring Kurt completely.

"Oh, right," Blaine said, his face going red. "This is, erm... Kurt's step-brother, Finn, and his girlfriend, Rachel..."

"Ah, Rachel Berry," Sebastian said with a charming smile at her. "I know your name from the _West Side Story_ program. Your turn as Maria was incredible."

"Oh, thank you," Rachel said, looking nervously at Kurt as she smiled.

"And Blaine," Sebastian continued. "You were almost convincing as a straight guy. Just when I thought you couldn't get any hotter..."

Blaine's face flushed, and Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Mind if I join you guys?"

Blaine looked over at Kurt, unsure of what to say, but Kurt just forced himself to smile kindly.

"Sure," he said. "That would be delightful. The more, the merrier."

Sebastian grabbed a chair from an empty table and took a seat right next to Blaine, completely ignoring the fact that there was anybody else at the table.

"So Blaine," he said. "We had fun at Scandals the other night, huh? You should totally go out with me again some time."

Kurt scowled into his coffee, and Blaine's face was burning.

"Thanks, Sebastian," Blaine said cautiously. "It was fun and everything, but the whole gay bar scene isn't really our thing."

"Wait, you guys went to a gay bar?" Finn asked. "I didn't even know this town had one."

Rachel shushed him – she kind of wanted to hear this – but Sebastian acted as if there had been no interruption.

"Are you kidding?" he scoffed. "You were having a ball, Blaine, tearing that dance floor up. Come out with me again this weekend and have some fun. Leave the old ball and chain at home." He smirked at Kurt. "No offence."

"And why on earth would you think that I'd find that offensive?" said Kurt, his pleasant smile starting to make his face ache.

"But seriously, Blaine," Sebastian continued, once again acting as if Kurt wasn't even there. "You've got to let go more often and learn to have some fun... quit being held back by your sweet little virgin boyfriend."

"Kurt _is_ fun," said Blaine defensively. "And he isn't holding me back at all."

"Also," Kurt added. "If you'd called me Blaine's 'little virgin boyfriend' about a week ago I wouldn't have cared so much, but now I can't help but be kind of offended since that's only _half_ true."

"And the 'little' isn't very accurate either," Blaine mumbled, making them bother stifle a giggle.

"Wait – what?" Finn said, but Rachel shushed him again. This was just getting good.

"Oh, so you guys have finally lost your V-plates, huh?" Sebastian said with a chuckle. "Don't know how you managed to break through Kurt's force-field, Blaine, but I bet you were rewarded with some of the tamest sex in history. Care to spill any gory details?"

Blaine frowned, still blushing furiously. "I'd rather not talk about my personal life with you."

"I bet it was just so _romantic_," said Sebastian with a sneering smile. "I bet you guys lit _candles_ and _held hands_ and talked about your _feelings_ for hours. Well, when you get bored of all that, Blaine, you know where to find me."

Kurt suddenly slammed his coffee cup on the table and turned to Sebastian, the forced smile replaced with a steely glare so fierce that it was a miracle the flirty Warbler didn't immediately burst into flames.

"You know what, Sebastian?" he said coldly. "I haven't got the energy to pretend like I can even tolerate your existence anymore. You are an _asshole_, and a complete and utter cast-iron _slut_. And not even in a good way – some of my closest friends are kind of slutty, but you are just _hateful_. I mean, yeah, you're gorgeous in a smug-self-aware-bastard kind of way. And, even though your style of flirting is the complete opposite of subtle and borders on harassment, you are somewhat charming – although that's mainly to do with the fact that a Dalton blazer will make the wearer 50% more charming than they actually are. But you are a _pig_, and I swear to a God I can't imagine exists, if you come on to my boyfriend one more time, _especially_ if I'm sitting _right next to him_, I will cut off what I'm sure is your favourite and least impressive appendage and shove it up your loose, overworked ass so that you can literally go and fuck yourself."

There was a few seconds of stunned, ringing silence as everyone stared at Kurt, including a few people on neighbouring tables as Kurt's voice had carried. But he didn't flinch, and continued to glare coldly until Sebastian finally stood up.

"Fine," he said, trying to sound nonchalant even though his hands were shaking slightly. "Your weedy, frigid little hobbit isn't worth the trouble anyway."

He walked away without a second glance, and Kurt took a few cleansing breaths to calm down. It had taken a lot of self-control not to get up and punch that lecherous prick in the face.

"Woah..." Finn said, looking shell-shocked. "That was... that was _awesome_."

"I have to agree, Kurt," said Rachel breathlessly. "That was actually amazing."

"You totally put him in his place," Finn laughed. "You like, kicked his ass. But with _words_."

"I doubt he's ever going to come near you guys again," Rachel said, sounding impressed. "Also, I think this is the first time I've ever heard you curse, but if anything it just emphasised your point."

"Thanks for appreciating my embarrassing outburst, guys," Kurt said awkwardly.

He stole a nervous glance at his boyfriend and was surprised to see that Blaine was grinning.

"Sorry about that," he said quietly.

"Don't apologise," Blaine insisted, taking Kurt's hand. "I agree with Finn and Rachel; that was incredible."

"So you don't think I'm being scary and possessive or anything?" Kurt asked, anxiously.

Blaine chuckled. "No way. Frankly I'm just impressed that you didn't get up and hit him. It was kind of awesome seeing you stick up for me and put him in his place like that. I've never loved you more."

Kurt smiled as Blaine kissed the back of his hand.

"Love you too."

"Awww," Rachel cooed. "There is just so much love on this table."

Finn still looked just a little bit stunned though. "So... what's this about you guys losing your V-plates?"

Blaine giggled and sipped his coffee. Kurt just gave his step-brother a look that was somewhere between pity and amusement.

"Finn, you know when Dad and Carole went away for the week, and I told you that I was going to Blaine's house after opening night, and then I didn't come home until the next day, wearing exactly the same clothes as I was the night before?"

"Yeah..."

Kurt just raised his eyebrows as if the answer was completely obvious.

"Fair point," Finn mumbled.

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed, Humble Readers.<p>

xxx


End file.
